reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfitter
The Outfitter is a user interface in multiplayer for Red Dead Redemption that allows players to review and select the characters, mounts, and titles that they have unlocked. Description Once connected to a multiplayer session, the player can enter the at any time by selecting it from either the Select menu or State art menu. The player will be warned that proceeding to the will cause them to be disconnected from other players (in other words, they will leave the Free Roam session or other game mode that they are in for the duration of their time in the . Once in the , the interface shows the player's currently selected character, mount, and title and presents menu options for changing each of those items. Only items that are unlocked by the player or given to all players by default will be available for selection, all other items will be either blacked out (characters, mounts) or listed with a question mark (titles). Once the player chooses a new character, mount, or title, the display within the will be updated for the player to review. Once satisfied with the changes, leaving the will return the player to Free Roam. If the player was in a Posse, they will generally remain in that posse upon returning from the . Characters There are eighteen different categories of characters to choose from - thirteen available with the original game and five added by various DLC. These categories provide a combined total of over 100 playable characters. By default, all of the Misc Mexicans, Misc Criminals, and the first member of each other group (except Legendary) are unlocked. The other characters start out locked and can be obtained by gaining levels and completing challenges. For the five categories provided by DLC, all characters in the category are immediately available upon installation of the DLC. Mounts There are eleven mounts that players can obtain and ride while in Free Roam. The first one starts out unlocked, and the remaining 10 are unlocked after reaching a certain rank. A chart of the mounts and rank requirements is featured on the multiplayer page. Titles There are 256 titles available. The only one unlocked by default is 'Greenhorn', which is given for being Level 1. The remainder are unlocked by achieving higher ranks and completing challenges. Trivia *When a player goes to the Outfitter, it says that they are in Great Plains, although they can not be seen on the map. This is because, behind the scenes, the Outfitter actually exists within an area across the river, north of the Great Plains. *It is possible to see players walk among the Outfitter characters whilst in the Outfitter, since it is found in the usually unreachable area beyond the river boundary of the map north of Beecher's Hope. However, if the player can glitch beyond this river and go to the area where the Outfitter is, the Outfitter characters are shown as flambeaus on poles when in gameplay, they can be hurt and knocked over and can shoot at, and injure, the player. Related Content Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer